fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bells and Rails/Chapter 2
"Bells and Rails" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4l6jGkq8Jg&feature=related ) Chapter 2: Foodelo Industries that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VM0Z75KEd_o {Expresso Hotel, 8:30AM, Chain's Suite} Chain gets up, and starts to get ready for his job that he starts today, he is very nervous about it as he is happy. {Foodelo Industries, 8:55AM, Lobby} Chain waits for Dawna to appear, then she comes to talk to Chain. "Ohi, you must be Chain Vintoban, its very nice to meet you. *Shakes hand*" Said Dawna. "Hello, well I was just waiting to see what is it that I must do here." Said Chain. "Ok so follow me, I'll take you to your office, where you will begin organizing papers for new menus that we need." Said Dawna then she takes him to his office. {Foodelo, Chain's Office, 9:15AM} Chain's office is nice, and very wide able to fit in many things. "So this is your office I hope you like it, and there are some papers right above your desk, I'm sure you'll be fine, but if you need help just call." Commented Dawna and leaves. ends Chain goes to his desk and sits down, ready to being fixing the paper. that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmctWnCjcH8 "God, this won't be easy but, oh well." Said Chain in his mind. Later in Dawna's office.. {Foodelo, Dawna's Office, 9:20AM} Dawna is talking on the phone, it seems as though she is calling someone from long distance. "Yes, he came here just as you thought he would, and it'd be a good idea if you come on down." Said DawnaPhone "I don't know, it might be a bad idea, but if you think this is the time then I'll be there." Said Justice and hangs up. "Hmm, Justice your so evil to your cousin I wonder what is this secret." Asked Dawna to herself in her mind. {Los Angeles, House of the Vintoban} "Crack, did you do it yet?, because I need to leave soon." Asked Justice. "Sorry sir, but she got away." Replied Crack. Justice was angry. "You stupid idiot, I needed her dead, but I guess this will be something I'll have to do myself." Said Justice, he pushes Crack to the back and he falls on the floor. "Your done." Added Justice, he takes out a gun and shoots him in the head ending his life. "I must get out of here and rid myself of Delia." Said Justice in his mind. He goes to Delia's house to confront her. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfj3EG1qZRU&feature=related {Los Angeles, Delia's House, 10:30AM} He breaks down Delia's door to get in. "What are you doing here? Justice?" Asked Delia. "I'm here to put you out of service." He Replied. Delia quickly takes out a gun and points it to Justice. "You think you were going to kill me? HA, don't make me laugh fool." Said Delia. "Yes, I will." He takes out a gun and shoots her right arm that was holding the gun. "AHHH, OH GOD, BASTARD!" Yelled Delia. Justice laughs. "So you thought, you were going to end me? Please don't be so full of yourself." Asked Justice. "...I hope you die, because you won't be able to take all of Chain's fortune.." Said Delia. "I'll be the judge of that, *shoots her head to a bloody pulp*" Said Justice, he then leaves the house, never to return. ends Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Subpages